Popular content repositories, voting sites, and other social collaborative networks, such as public photograph, journal, and video sites typically contain a vast amount of content. Further, the interactions that users of such sites can take, such as commenting on and rating content can be orders of magnitude more numerous than the content itself. As a result, determining which content is worth consuming is difficult, as is tracking and comprehending what activity is being taken with respect to that content, and by whom, especially as it occurs.
There therefore exists an ongoing need for better ways for users and other entities to become aware of content and information associated with that content.